Let's Stop and Talk a While
by leopika-chan
Summary: Meet Leorio in a different perspective...


Let's Stop and Talk a While By: Leopika-chan  
  
It was a normal Saturday in Yorkshin City as the day ceased. The weather was still foul, very common in this busy place. The people walked around the pedestrians bringing their handy-dandy umbrellas, and the cars honked amidst the bungling traffic.  
  
Leorio sighed as he tore his gaze from the raindrops that fell from the dim night sky. The four companions were on their main hotel room, hanging out in the living room. Killua was busy playing the play station while eating chocolates. Kurapika was silent as he read another novel, his eyes blank and lifeless. Gon, on the other hand, was inspecting the food for some strange reason.  
  
Leorio blinked. Whenever he looked at his friends, he felt happy and sad at the same time. A strange feeling, but it was foreign and he did not understand it. Even if they were familiar to him, he felt heavy, like they were strangers.  
  
Then he heard it, something he expected all the time.  
  
" Don't place your feet on the table, Leorio."  
  
Knew it.  
  
" Sure thing, Kurapi." Leorio ignored Kurapika's comment and swung his head to the beat of the dance music playing in the radio. He grunted though when Killua turned the radio to low volume and continued with his spontaneous playing.  
  
" Don't call me that."  
  
" Sure thing, Kurapi." He remained stubborn and tried hard to avoid another lecture, yet still his feet were flat on the coffee table. Kurapika should be used with his ways, but why was he like this? Of course… Kurapika seemed to detect every single mistake he did and sermon him all over. He always acted like he was a walking failure to his mission, like everything would go wrong. Why?  
  
Of course. Asides from being the most annoying and informal, he was also the weakest in both power and mind in the team. And Leorio was most aware of this because Kurapika was always there to remind of him of his stupidness. Leorio would smile goofily and act like a deranged monkey around, while Killua goes on whacking him and Gon laughs at him and Kurapika would whisper in a loud manner… " Baka."  
  
Even so…he was still affected.  
  
Greatly affected.  
  
It's my fault anyway…I'm the one controlling myself, not them. But somehow I feel like I do stuff just because they expect me to…  
  
Argh, stop it Leorio.  
  
Leorio stopped staring at his feet for a while and rested his eyes on Killua, who was cursing at the TV.  
  
Killua…what a weird person. He's not that open to me and Kurapika, coz he seems quite attached to Gon, that's why they always hang out together. It's obvious that he's not just a normal twelve year old coz whenever you look at his eyes they reflect an assassin…  
  
Then he glanced at Gon, who was rummaging through one of the forks and spoons.  
  
Gon…a very unusual boy. He's the one who manages to let us all stick together, our leader. He's very clever, even cleverer than Kurapika. It's not that Kurapika isn't genius material, but there is a difference between cleverness and knowledge, according to the skill of a person…  
  
Leorio shook away his thoughts and was about to land his gaze on the last person when…  
  
CRASH!  
  
His foot accidentally swerved to his mug, thus making the contents of his coffee fly as it spilled on Kurapika's clothes. Kurapika stood up in surprise. Gon turned his head to the commotion. Killua was unfazed by the noise as he was still busy listening to the playstation.  
  
" I told you to put your feet off the table, baka." Kurapika snapped.  
  
"…"  
  
He paused awkwardly, staring at Leorio as he hastily cleaned up the mess he made, not making a sound. Somehow it surprised Kurapika because of Leorio's sudden silence. He was expecting a snappy comeback from an aggravated Leorio but…he's changed.  
  
" By the way," Kurapika continued as he showed them a guide manual. " Why don't we go tour around tomorrow? We could book our schedule with one of the tour guide companies."  
  
" Nah, I'd much rather stay home. Yorkshin isn't that nice to look at." Killua replied boredly.  
  
Kurapika nodded. " Yes, it's dark and…" dangerous.  
  
" I don't want to stay in here all day!" Gon pouted. " You're too lazy, Killua!"  
  
The two kids started whacking each other with plastic spoons, as a big GAME OVER sign scribbled on the TV because of Killua's negligence.  
  
" There are some samples of the places we could visit here in this manual," Kurapika said over the chaos. Gon and Leorio went to check it out while Killua lowered the volume of the playstation so he could hear.  
  
" Damn it, I didn't beat the high score~!" Killua whined.  
  
" What about the aquarium?" Kurapika suggested.  
  
" I hate fishes." Killua shuddered when he remembered the incident before: He was fishing with Gon and he was traumatized by the sight of the 'yucky' looking dead fish.  
  
" It's also boring." Leorio nodded in agreement.  
  
" Let's try the amusement park!" Gon said excitedly.  
  
" Nah, too much clowns…" Leorio joked, referring to a certain Genei Ryodan member who loved to stalk Gon around. Gon and Killua laughed. Kurapika felt a smile tug on his lips, but then he saw Leorio looking at him as if expecting him to laugh. His smile quickly turned to a frown that said, ' What are you looking at?!'  
  
Leorio quickly turned still. Coward.  
  
" Where shall we go then?" Gon asked cheerfully.  
  
Leorio opened his mouth then shut it. Say something stupid.  
  
Why bother?  
  
Because that's what they think of you anyway…stupid.  
  
" Ooh!" Leorio rubbed his hands together in glee and turned into his playboy mode. " Lets go to one of the casinos! There're lots of sexy women and we could earn a lot of moola and buy everything we want here in Yorkshin!"  
  
" We're too young to gamble." Killua said dryly.  
  
" What's a gamble? Is it delicious?" asked Gon cluelessly, his mind still on food.  
  
Leorio was laughing maniacally, his mouth as wide as his face. What he didn't notice was Kurapika, gripping his fists angrily, his patience reached to the turning point.  
  
" YOU'RE SO SELFISH! ALL YOU THINK OF IS MONEY, GIRLS AND YOURSELF! CAN'T YOU GET A LIFE~!?!"  
  
Killua stopped smiling and looked uncomfortably at the floor. Gon opened his mouth and gaped at Kurapika. Leorio seemed impassive with Kurapika's sudden outburst and looked at him gravely.  
  
" How could you say such things…when you don't even know me."  
  
Leorio turned his back on their faces, and started his silent walk back to his room.  
  
  
  
Killua shuffled his feet uncomfortably, not used to the uneasy silence. He resided to going back to his playing.  
  
Gon just stood there, gaping at Kurapika. Kurapika was so silent these days…but why did he lash out his anger on Leorio all of a sudden? He didn't do anything wrong.  
  
" What is he talking about…" Kurapika muttered under his breath then calmly sat down and drank the remaining contents of the spilled coffee. But deep inside his heart was thumping rapidly, and he was not able to contain himself. He too, was surprised why he was so hotheaded, and why did he have to put all his frustration on Leorio?  
  
Gon probably heard Kurapika's heartbeat, as his ears were very sharp.  
  
There was an uneasy silence, like they were waiting for each other to talk first.  
  
" He's right you know." Gon said abruptly.  
  
" Eh?" Kurapika said, pretending he didn't know what Gon was talking about.  
  
" Right about what?" Killua finally stopped his fake playing and turned to Gon.  
  
Gon looked at Kurapika wistfully. " …We…don't really know him…"  
  
The drizzle became heavy rain, and the rain became a storm.  
  
  
  
Leorio stared at his room for a while, his lips pursed.  
  
There was his suitcase propped open on the bed, with some of the bottles of medicine lying around. His array of different styled ties was hanging neatly near the dresser. His bed was tidy, untouched, and unused. It was very dark and the only light source was the small lamp on his desk.  
  
All these things were with him since the previous years, in all his hardships and trials, and yet the same distant feeling was felt.  
  
Leorio strode over to his desk and sat down looking at his reflection in the small mirror.  
  
At first glance he looked like a slacker, a loudmouth, a girl-lover, a guy who loved nightlife, and a person who talked first before thinking and one who usually jumped to conclusions. Some people say the outer appearance reflects the person inside…but they were wrong.  
  
As a proverb says, the apple may look fresh, but it may be rotten on the inside. The apple may look putrid, but when you eat it is scrumptious and tasty.  
  
1 It's true…Gon, Killua and Kurapika just don't know me…we've been through a lot already, and I feel so close to them because they've been one of the closest people to me, but somehow I still manage to keep things from them. Does that mean I'm not a true friend?  
  
It's not like they care anyway. If they wanted to know more about me, they could ask right? Or maybe they just don't care at all…  
  
Leorio saw his hunter license placed on top of his book and remembered what Tompa said…  
  
"You pretend that you are money-grubbing and selfish, but deep down you are kind and cares for others more than yourself."  
  
Leorio smiled sadly. Such irony…strangers know you more than your friends.  
  
Such cruel irony.  
  
  
  
" What are you talking about, Gon?" Killua finally turned off the TV and sat down beside Gon on the couch. " Of course we know him. He's practically the most open in our group. More open than this guy here." Killua bobbed his head on Kurapika's direction.  
  
" You don't understand Killua…" Gon explained. " He's been the most open with his actions and opinions, but do you honestly think that he has been open with his feelings to us?"  
  
Silence.  
  
" He does seem a bit distant sometimes." Kurapika said thoughtfully.  
  
" Exactly." Gon said. " To tell you the truth, we don't know anything about him."  
  
" Yes we do." Killua argued. " We know he wants to become a doctor."  
  
" But we don't know WHY he wants to become a doctor." Gon pointed out.  
  
" I dunno," Killua shrugged. " A childhood dream?"  
  
" Leorio isn't the type who'd risk everything without any good reason." Kurapika admitted. "And he could become a doctor even if he doesn't apply in the hunter exam."  
  
" Maybe he's poor!" Killua suggested brightly.  
  
" Or most likely he just wants to have lots of money…" Kurapika said sarcastically. " He always says that you know? Maybe he thinks that the advantage of becoming a hunter is being able to get lots of money and loads of attention."  
  
Gon frowned at Kurapika. " Do you honestly think so? And I thought you were the one closest to him."  
  
Kurapika opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Suddenly he felt foolish and unkind to be telling all those stuff behind Leorio's back without even knowing his real purpose first. Kurapika was usually the level- minded one, one who didn't assume anything. But somehow he always assumed things when it comes to Leorio.  
  
For the first time Kurapika felt guilt. It was a nasty feeling, and he did not like it one bit. He felt responsible for Leorio's sudden sadness. He felt blameworthy.  
  
" Look at it this way," Gon said firmly. " We all know that I want to become a hunter because I need to find my father. We all know that I left my Grandma and Mito-san back at home. Every one of us knows that Killua left Kukuru mountain to become a hunter and find his path. Every one of us knows that he is a Zoldick, a family of highly paid assassins. We know Kurapika is the only living member of the Kuruta clan. All of us know that Kurapika wants to have revenge to the Genei Ryodan. The only thing we know about Leorio is that he wants to be a doctor. Demo, why?"  
  
They remained silent when Killua spoke up.  
  
" We don't know where he lives."  
  
" We don't know his family." Gon added.  
  
" We don't know his purpose of becoming a hunter."  
  
" We don't know how he got his nen."  
  
" We don't know why he's so into becoming a doctor."  
  
" We don't know anything about him…" Kurapika whispered softly. " And do we even bother to know?"  
  
The three remained quiet as the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed outside their window. Their faces were pale, grim, and troubled with their friend.  
  
To be honest, he is the most mysterious person I ever met…why wouldn't you tell us about yourself, Leorio? Are you afraid…?  
  
  
  
Leorio closed his eyes and tried to remember why he became this way.  
  
He wasn't really popular back home. In fact, he was ridiculed by all the boys and made fun off. He was a loser, an outcast, and no one wanted to be friends with him. He had this huge crush on the pretty girl next door but she told him face to face, " You're ugly."  
  
Leorio laughed it out and remained obstinate but deep inside he was hurting.  
  
2 " Ha ha!? You're just a loser! You can't do anything right~!"  
  
He was blinded by the ridicule. He was blinded by his hatred as his fists did the talking back.  
  
3 " No, please don't hurt them Leorio-san! Don't listen to them…"  
  
Leorio looked seriously at the little girl who stopped him. The paralyzed and bloody bodies of the boys he had beaten up were around him.  
  
" I'll show them they're wrong…they're all wrong."  
  
But that didn't mean he had a bad childhood. His parents had died early and left him with his grandmother and his younger cousin, Mara-chan. He also had a best friend named Pietero, and the three usually spent their time together, away from the nasty neighborhood kids. Pietero said that he wanted to go to the hunter exam.  
  
" Maybe we could go to the hunter exam together," Pietero suggested.  
  
Leorio laughed. " Nah, I probably wouldn't pass."  
  
And then it happened.  
  
" Leorio-san…Pietero…he…" his grandma came and started sobbing on his chest.  
  
" Nani? NANI?!" Leorio rushed toward his room when he saw Mara-chan crying.  
  
Pietero, his only best friend and the only person who understood him, who managed to see through the tough exterior and into the gentle Leorio, had passed away because of an incurable disease. Leorio wasn't able to get a doctor for him. And he blamed himself for that.  
  
4 " I was the one here…why did I have to depend on the others?! By this time I'll do it all by myself. I'll show them…"  
  
Leorio fell into deep depression that lasted a long period of time. He was only perked up when Mara-chan told him that it was nearing the time of the Hunter exam.  
  
" Where are you going?" Mara-chan asked fearfully as he watched his older cousin start packing up.  
  
" I'm going to be a doctor…I would help save lives…I don't want to let another incident like this happen again." Leorio smiled softly. "But first I will relive Pietero's dream and become a hunter…then we could leave this foul place, Mara-chan…I promise."  
  
Grandma refused to let Leorio leave without 'fixing' up first. Grandma and Mara-chan gave him his father's old tuxes, a suitcase, and a pair of small sunglasses that Pietero usually wore. As Grandma said, if Leorio wanted to apply to be a doctor, he had to be in his best garb, right?  
  
And it was the time when Leorio was about to leave at the dock. It all went well till Mara-chan uttered her last words.  
  
" Please don't come home as a corpse…onii-chan."  
  
A brother. She called me brother. I was like a big brother to her.  
  
It was pleasing to hear, but so…final as he recalled it.  
  
He entered the Hunter exam and passed with flying colors, but of course he had to endure a lot of sufferings, and probably he was helped with his friends. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and he were a great team if Tompa didn't lug behind. There were many lessons to learn, and a lot of tasks to finish. Leorio finally realized that what Pietero dreamed was something big to obtain, and when you reach this goal there were many possibilities and places to venture far from.  
  
He went back after they helped retrieve Killua from Kukuru mountain. Mara- chan (who was a blooming thirteen-year old) was waiting for him at the dock, and gave him a big hug as he arrived. He was famous; he was the first resident who came back home as a hunter. The boys never bothered him again, but gave him hostile and envious looks when he came home triumphant. The girl next door started noticing him.  
  
" Ha, I'm not interested in her anymore." Leorio laughed as he walked home with Mara-chan. " And besides, I met more cuter girls along the way!"  
  
Leorio let them live on another house further from the village, yet still in the same town. There, he studied to be able to pass and get a doctorate. He also told his grandma and Mara-chan about all his adventures, even about his friends and their purposes. Mara-chan was delighted and overwhelmed by everything he said.  
  
" So…did you tell 'Kurapi' and the others about me and grandma?" Mara-chan asked excitedly.  
  
" Um…anou…yeah, I did." Leorio lied lamely. I mean, if they care anyway.  
  
Then came the time that he had to leave once more to meet up with his friends.  
  
" You're lying." Mara-chan whispered softly as Leorio graced the steps to the exit of the house.  
  
" What are you saying, Mara-chan?" Leorio asked, surprised.  
  
5 " You never told them anything about yourself, didn't you? You're supposed to be friends!"  
  
Leorio gave her a grim smile and closed the door. You wouldn't understand, Mara-chan…they already have their own problems to face, I just can't trouble them anymore with my pathetic self.  
  
As soon as he closed the door of the house, the faux Leorio was back in business.  
  
When they were in Yorkshin, it was pure hell. Everyone was so serious, everything was so serious, anything was so serious and without Leorio they probably died out of monotony.  
  
Now he was here, locked up in his stuffy room, staring at the medical book. Leorio ran a hand through his hair and shook his thoughts off. He was about to place his attention someplace else when his eyes caught the picture frame beside his lamp. He slowly picked it up and gazed at it.  
  
It was the four of them at one of the gardens while the hunter exam was going on. Leorio was goofing around with Killua and Gon while Kurapika watched and laughed.  
  
6 If only you all knew how thankful I am to be with you guys…  
  
Then he landed his gaze at Kurapika.  
  
He really…cuts me.  
  
NYAAAA!!!! LEORIO!!! STOP THIS INSANITY!!! Leorio's thinking was becoming a chore so he tore off his gaze at the picture, removed his sunglasses, and turned to the book, trying hard to read what was written.  
  
7 I'm tired of thinking…I'm tired of everything…  
  
The words in the book seemed like ashes to his eyes…  
  
What he didn't notice was the figure slowly approaching him…  
  
" The stethoscope is used to…" Leorio muttered under his breath, murmuring what he was reading.  
  
…And a hand was placed softly on his shoulder, telling him to open up because he was a friend, and that he needed not to be afraid of what they would think, but rather be contented and be understood.  
  
"Do you need any help…Leori?"  
  
Leorio glanced at the mirror and saw the familiar reflection of someone beside him. He grinned to himself and looked at that person. It was Kurapika, and he was smiling gently at him.  
  
Leorio smiled back. " Hey."  
  
Kurapika just beamed.  
  
He also felt the presence of Gon and Killua near the door, listening to whatever he was going to say.  
  
" Okay…" he leaned back on his chair, the hand still on his shoulder, and prepared himself from a long story-telling session all about himself. " Where should I start…"  
  
  
  
THE END (of the world)  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
WOOPEE! *jumps around in happiness* This is probably the first time I made a serious Hunter X Hunter fanfic! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I made a lot of connections to the series, so you wouldn't get lost. And Pietero was the real best friend of Leorio, and he really died too. (Don't I sound like I don't mind?) I just got the idea of a grandmother because in the flashback part there was an old woman crying. Mara-chan was just made up to add some spice to the story. Tompa really said something like that in the series, although it isn't exact because I forgot about it. *sweatdrops*  
  
I know it sucks but that's the best I could offer. Oh yeah, the 'Leori' thing is not a typo, I really made it like that. Since Leorio called him Kurapi, Kurapika called him Leori! Cute, ne? *sweatdrops simultaneously* Actually this is not the original version because it got deleted before! *sobs sadly* I had to type it all over again…but this is a better version, I'm telling you! Improved! ^_^'  
  
WHY LEORIO?  
  
For one thing, he's just so DAMN FREAKIN' UNDERRATED!!! People dislike him because he's a playboy, he likes money, and he looks like a monkey and all other qualities. And I think that is very unfair. I know Hunter X Hunter became famous because of its eherm "bishounen" watchamacalit, but you really should give Leorio a chance, people! And besides, when he smiles genuine, doesn't he look cute? I think he really means to look ugly sometimes, but when he doesn't know it he looks adorable~! His voice is cute too…Damn, you should hear him sing…  
  
Okay, okay, he's my favorite character (isn't it obvious) Go figure! *swoons* and please, we don't really know anything, dear watchers of Hunter X Hunter. His past was like A MINUTE OF AN EPISODE?! And Gon, Killua and Kurapika's flashbacks last for an episode! We don't even get to see how he got his nen! See? Biased!  
  
Let me stop my usual ranting and raving for a moment, ne?  
  
WHY MARA-CHAN?  
  
I couldn't think of anything. Really. The name just popped up in my head.  
  
WHY IS KURAPIKA MEAN?  
  
Relax Kurapika fans (billions out there!) I do NOT hate Kurapika. He is actually my second favorite character, and he's adorable too! But we must confess, he's kinda hostile to Leorio especially in the first parts of the story. And he also sees his faults a lot of times. I'm not saying being mean is Kurapika's character, but being well…hostile to Leorio. But to add the connection to the story, Kurapika was quite hotheaded because he had a lot of things in his mind especially about the Genei Ryodan. In other words, he's stressed out. You DO sometimes lash out your anger on someone even if you don't mean to when you're stressed out, right? But of course Kurapika didn't mean it…he IS closest to Leorio after all.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Hunter X Hunter and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei~! Mara-chan belongs to me! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Sigh…if only I could own Leorio and Kurapika…well, we can't get all in life… 


End file.
